


Thinking of you

by Olliekun



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Im nervious and weak, Spoilers, This is badly written im warning you, first fanfic in four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliekun/pseuds/Olliekun
Summary: Akira needs time to think





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> Its some awful garbage that I had written on my phone hhhhh
> 
> Yell about video games with me, my discord is Big Clappy#6898

Akechi had shot Akira once. What stopped him the second time? The whole situation made Akira think. A thought came to Akiras mind,'could someone change their own heart?'

Not as in the same sense or extant as what the Phantom Thieves do, but close? Like a realization of what you've become, then trying desperately to change what you can for a brief moment. Even if that's what happened it's too late. The sound of two gun shots echoing followed by an unnerving silence are heard. Akiras eyes widened at the sound, wishing to see what happened, though if he did see he would most likely drop to his knees. 

 

Akiras gloves made a soft squeak as he squeezes his hands shut. 'Why? Why did Akechi do that?' Slamming his hands against the wall in front of him Akira whispers, “He has to be okay.”

Taking a deep breath he shouts,“Crow! Please Say something!”

He can feel the adrenaline shooting through his veins. No response. His grits his teeth.

 

Panic flows through him. 'Akechi has to be okay! No one was suppose to die!', Akira refused to believe the reality that had played out in front of him. 'Akechi HAS to be alive!' Akiras gloves make a soft squeak as he squeezes his hands shut. 'Why? Why did Akechi do that?' Slamming his hands against the wall in front of him Akira whispers, “He has to be okay.”

Taking a deep breath he shouts,“Crow! Please Say something!”

He can feel the adrenaline shooting through his veins. No response. His grits his teeth.

 

'I can't lose control in front of the other Phantom Thieves, I'm the leader for crying out loud! I have to hold it together.' 

 

He feels a hand on him. Futaba looks at him, goggles no longer masking her eyes,“Their both gone, Joker...the only lives I detected were those of the weaker enemies. We have to go...Please.” Her grip on him tightens. Akira can feel himself trembling lightly, overcome with grief.

 

Looking over to her, he nods. “Y-yeah.., okay, let's go.”

Leaving the Metaverse took all the mental strength he had. After leaving Akira and the others talked through their next course of action. Once plans were set they each went home.

 

*****

The next day he wants to spend by himself. Laying on the bed next to him is Morgana, "Hey..are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Morgana asks "It's just, we're worried about you. We know you and Akechi were close." Looking down he could see that the cats blue eyes are full of worry and uneasiness. Of course Morgana would want to try to comfort him. 

 

“Really it's fine, I just want some time alone. I bet one of the girls would want your help getting supplies for the palace, we are getting close to the deadline.” Letting a tiny smile appear on his face as he pets Morgana's head, the soft fur feeling nice under his hand. The other being obviously annoyed by the little action had made Akira laugh.  

“Well okay, if you say so leader.” Hopping off the bed with a light thump morgana takes off down the steps. 

Its quiet. The only noise is of water running from Sojiro cleaning up the dishes down stairs and the muffled voice on the television. Most likely the news. He knows the press will have a field day when they find out the Detective has gone missing, Practically smothering the though just as quick as he had it. 

 

All the memories of the two drinking coffee together, discussing Akechis detective work, his warm smile, all of it rushed through the boys mind. Akira struggles to breathe. Akira fell for a boy marked by death and did nothing to stop it.

No one actually knew Akechi, even in the end Akira didn't even know him. 'Do any of us actually know each other? Gah!' He hates thinking like this.

Running his fingers through his hair he thinks about what he could have done to help him. Although could you have even helped someone that far gone though? So ruined by the corrupted adults of this world. All they did was use Akechi. He just wanted to be someone that was useful, appreciated and loved. What Akechi did was horrible, but that hadn't made the boy any less of a person. 

Backing away from letting the Phantom Thieves attempt to help him felt like a slap to the face. Akechi had been scared, it was understandable. Who could blame the kid? Always never having anyone to trust or open up to. Waiting for others who'd wronged him to burn.

 

Akira wanted to talk to Sojiro. He knew what it was like to lose a person you had fallen for, but he couldn't really will himself to talk to the man.

*****

 

Sunlight from the uncovered window poured in the roon. Mornings weren't Akiras best. Loud persistent buzzing from his phone on work desk across his room had woken him up. Akira yawns and makes his way to his phone, he sees four text notifications, one from the conversation in the group chat, two from Ryuij, and another from Haru. 

 

Haru: If you ever need to talk please do not hesitant, You and the others are well aware that I've gone through a similar situation. I have to go right now but I hope your day is splendid! 

Me: Thank you Haru! It really means a lot to me.

 

Haru is always so generous, so selfless. He knows she wasn't fond of Akechi. Akechi had taken her fathers life and there she was comforting me.

 

Ryuji: Sup' dude, you Ok? You've been kinda quiet.

Ryuji: Maybe we could go to the arcade? I'll treat ya to lunch as well!

 

“I can do this.” 

 

Me: Yeah, sounds good.

Akira will miss him and it will hurt for a long while, but it will be okay. He'll keep going, He'll prove Akechi didn't make a mistake letting him live.


End file.
